


"Vows utterd in Hell..."

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec fights against Asmodeus, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fighting, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane in Love, One Shot, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Prisoner Magnus, one month until 3b airs, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: Alec, Jace and Izzy venture in Edom, in an attempt to save Magnus who is held prisoner there. Asmodeus barrs their way, yet Alec knows he will save Magnus no matter the cost.





	"Vows utterd in Hell..."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I am back here. So much has happened these past months... Bad and good albeit not in equal measure.  
> I have finished university and I am so happy!!!!!  
> And season 3B of Shadowhunters airs next month so I will try to post one story each day!! Short, Malec one shots! That counts as 30 stories!!! I am not sure I will be able to accomplish the challenge but I will try my best!  
> I don't know if you even remember me and I will not blame you if you don't. I have been apsent for a very long time but I needed to pick up my pieces and for that I cannot apologize.  
> I hope that you will enjoy story!!  
> English is not my mother tongue so there are going to be some mistakes.  
> I do not owe neither the show nor the books. No money is made by this.  
> Enjoy!

_**"Vows utterd in Hell..."** _

The screechy, sharp sound of blades as they crashed on long, unbreakable, demonic talons echoed loud and clear throughout the Realm of Edom. Fire was oozing out of the many cleavages which had so gracelessly marked the ground and Alec felt the blazing tongues biting into the torn skin of his thigh. He swung around quickly, rising a cloud of ash and dust in his wake. The deathly plume soon climbed upwards but thankfully Izabelle’s mighty whip tore the cloud in half allowing fresh molecules of air to come forth and clear the field. Alec inhaled sharply, feeling the muscles of his forearms screaming from overstimulation. Still, he nuked yet another arrow, pointing it toward their seemingly unbeatable enemy. A pair of golden cat eyes shone and the archer could feel Asmodeus burning holes on his body as the demon’s eyes pierced his frame.

* * *

 

The King of Hell smirked evilly and with a single wave of his cane, Jace, who was marching toward him with his seraph blade in his grasp was thrown across the circular plateau, crushing onto the stone wall next to where Izzy was standing. A combined scream covered the sound of breaking bones and Alec felt the ground caving from under his feet as his knees betrayed him and he sunk to the floor gracelessly. “Fools… You thought you could fight me? Did you honestly believe you had even the smallest chance of winning?” Asmodeus’ sarcastic comment caused Alec to flinch, yet, despite the fact that the words were meant to plunge him even further down to his knees, the archer locked his jaw in place and pulled himself back up. He blinked the tears away, meeting the demon’s unforgiving gaze. There was a small part of Alec which could not resist the urge to search for the all too familiar traces of love and kindness he knew he would always find nestling in the depths of those golden orbs. Only this time, he found only hatred and arrogance. Because, this was not Magnus.

* * *

 

“Where is he, Asmodeus?” Alec’s hoarse voice rang loud and clear in the demon’s ears. “Tell me, where is Magnus?” The Fallen Angel merely huffed in annoyance. “My son rests in his chambers at this hour. And from what I have observed, he hates lying down on a cold mattress…” Asmodeus almost sang the words, savoring the look of terror which had spread over Alec’s face, draining all the color in its wake. “Oh, but why are you so surprised? Did you honestly believe Magnus would remain loyal to someone like you? You were nothing but a misstep along my son’s way. But now… His path has led him back where he belongs. In the arms of a being immortal. In the arms of Camille Belcrourt who so eagerly accepted my offer, giving up the life she had in order to come here.” Alec growled under his breath, because Magnus’ path had locked around his feet. Just like Camille’s cold arms had locked around the Warlock’s neck like vines.

* * *

 

Alec opened his mouth several times yet no sound escaped his torn lips. His mind was racing and his heart was breaking with every passing second at the thought that Camille was in the same room as Magnus against the Warlock’s will. It was Izzy who finally managed to voice her brother’s fears. “You have pushed Camille on Magnus’ side when he doesn’t want to be with her?” Alec’s body began to shake and Jace, who had gotten back on his feet knew that the origin of his brother’s tremor had little to do with the weariness which was wrapped around his bones. “He may be resisting the touch for now, but time is on our side and my son will, sooner or later, accept Camille’s company.”  Jace huffed in annoyance, causing Asmodeus to knit his eyebrows together.

* * *

 

Alec took in several deep breaths, ignoring everything and everyone. The veins on his neck popping out as he did so. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his head, looking past Asmodeus, at the meticulously crafted door behind which Magnus was trapped. “MAGNUS!” The shout was deafening and Alec was certain a part of his soul had left his body and had traveled along with that desperate call. “I will get you out of there, you hear me? Magnus, I’ll get you out! And then—” “Alec!” Jace and Izzy croaked out simultaneously, yet their warning fell on deaf ears. “Magnus then we will get married!” Alec rasped, voice hoarse and row yet filled with love and pride. “We will get married in the land where the sun meets the moon, where the winds sing songs about Gods long forgotten, forsaken by all, except you…” Asmodeus had narrowed his eyes. He moved his hand, pointing it to where Alec was standing.

* * *

 

A silent warning was weighing heavily on Alec’s shoulders, yet the archer kept talking. “We will get married dressed in gold and blue, with Madzie standing on the top of the staircase pouring pedals down on us, just like you told me you’ve imagined our wedding to be.” Alec paused. An eerie silence coated Asmodeus’ destroyed layer.

* * *

 

_“And then I shall be forever yours,_

_Body like a ship anchored at your shores_

_part of your heart, a part of your soul._

_Yours, until the stars fade,_

_Because for you, my heart was made._

_Forged by the Angels, yet yours is its every beat_

_Soul of mine_

_We shall become one and all the stars will shine_

_Yet, it is your light I crave,_

_Ever so bright_

_It makes me brave._

_Yes, soul of my soul._

_Do me the honor,_

_Be forever mine._

_And red our passion shall be, as the tastiest wine_

_Oh, I beg of you,_

_allow me to be_

_What no one else, but you can see_

_Allow me to hide in your arms every night_

_Yes, soul of my soul_

_As darkness falls,_

_As my heart your name calls,_

_Forth I march,_

_Not fearing the fires’ parch_

_Balancing on the edge of the night_

_For you are the brightest light_

_And now I know we shall win this fight.”_

Alec’s voice faded, and for a moment, no one dared to speak.

* * *

 

“Are you done with this nonsense?” Asmodeus mocked, cat eyes flaring. “What was it? Some sort of delirium?” Alec offered a looped smile to the demon and faced him head on as he nuked yet another arrow through the cord, pointing it at Asmodeus’ heart. “That…” Alec replied coldly, dragging the word for as long as he could, whilst maintaining his voice even. “That, was my wedding vow.” The words faded and a low, yet sharp whooshing sound rank throughout the demon’s layer as the arrow flew across the room, reaching Asmodeus…

* * *

 

 And on the other side, behind a closed, warded door, leaned Magnus, frame shaking, tears running down his face.

_“And I shall be forever yours_

A ship anchored at your shores

Body and soul

For only in your embrace I am whole

Soul  of my soul…”

Magnus chanted, placing his hands on the doorframe, praying for his lover to be victorious. Ignoring Camille’s ice-cold stare which was sharper than a seraph blade.

And the fight went on…

* * *

_**The End...** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... Did you enjoy?  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Ps. Chapters on the story 'Two suns Light my way (Your eyes I shall Follow') will be posted soon!!!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


End file.
